


Eventually

by xxxShyxPrincessxxx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxShyxPrincessxxx/pseuds/xxxShyxPrincessxxx
Summary: “I fucking told you, if you ever made her cry I'd kill you. You fucking made her cry asshole,” he growled, shoving the smaller man away from him and pressing him into the wall behind him.“Look, it was an accident. I didn't know Raven was going to show up,” Finn yelled, flinching as Bellamy raised his fist.





	Eventually

_ **Eventually** _

_ **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and ocs. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you thought!!!** _

 

Bellamy heard the front door open, forcing his brows to furrow in confusion. Everyone who came over unannounced were really only three people, his sister, his best friend, and Clarke.

“O?” He called out, assuming it was his sister needing to crash on his couch because she was too drunk to make it back to Niyliah's.

“No, it's me,” Clarke's husky voice drifted back from his entryway hall. His eyes widened slightly as he marked his place in his book he had been reading and turning his body to watch her as she entered further into his apartment.

“I thought you had a date tonight with what's his name,” Bellamy commented lightly, his voice holding a note of confusion as Clarke came into his living room, ice blue eyes red rimmed and mascara leaving streaks under her eyes as she avoided his gaze.

“Yeah, I did. Turns out Finn's not as great of a guy as I thought. He has a girlfriend,” Clarke answered with a laugh, the sound bitter to Bellamy's ears.

“Uh, yeah. You or did you forget?” He teased lightly, even though he hated the acid taste those words brought to his mouth. His words seemed to be Clarke's breaking point as the tears finally escaped her eyes for what he could only assume was the second time that night.

“No, he was cheating on his brilliant, gorgeous, strong, girlfriend with me. I was the other woman. She found out where we were going to be tonight to surprise him for their anniversary. They've been together since they were fifteen, Bell. It was horrible,” Clarke explained with tears streaming down her cheeks and her voice breaking on the words she was forcing past her lips. He opened his arms, knowing Clarke really needed a hug at the moment. She crawled into his lap, resting her cheek against his chest as she sighed.

“Why do I always pick the assholes?” she questioned softly, her voice muffled by his shirt. Bellamy only sighed, tightening his grip he had around her and resting his chin on top of her head as he carefully thought over his words.

“Because, these assholes see this brilliant light that shines from with in you and they know you're to good for them but they want a chance with you. You've always been too good for the people you date Clarke, one day you'll find someone who isn't perfect, but right for you,” Bellamy answered carefully, hating himself because he was wishing she would finally see him.

“Thanks Bell,” she mumbled and he knew she was beginning to doze off, feeling the familiar weight against his chest as her body relaxed. He lightly pressed his lips to the crown of her head humming softly.

“Any time Princess,” he whispered, leaning back into the cushions of his couch as he weighted for her to fully drift off, his mind working quickly over what to do about her broken heart.

Thirty minutes later, Clarke was tucked into his bed, mumbling protests as he transferred her from his chest to his mattress before pulling away. He was shrugging into his leather jacket when she groggily called out for him.

“Go back to sleep Princess, I just need to check on something for Miller,” he whispered watching as she nodded slowly, mumbling something under her breath before her eyes shut and her breathing evened out once again. Smiling softly to himself, Bellamy shook his head before he slipped out his bedroom door and made his way towards his front door, knowing exactly where Finn would be.

The drive to the Drop ship, the bar he and Miller owned, was slow. The usually ten minute drive was filled with Bellamy drumming his fingers against his steering wheel as he thought about the state Clarke was in because of this asshole who lied to her. He pulled into her space and was out of his car before he even had it fully in park, striding purposefully into the bar. Miller's eyes found him the moment he entered the doorway, feeling Bellamy's anger from behind the bar. He could only shake his head before jerking his chin in the direction of the pool tables where Finn liked to spend most of his time.

“Collins,” Bellamy called out once he was closer, his amber colored eyes narrowing to slits as Finn looked up from the game of pool he was playing with a group of regulars.

“Blake?” Finn's tone held a note of confusion before his own chocolate irises widened in fear as Bellamy grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him close.

“I fucking told you, if you ever made her cry I'd kill you. You fucking made her cry asshole,” he growled, shoving the smaller man away from him and pressing him into the wall behind him.

“Look, it was an accident. I didn't know Raven was going to show up,” Finn yelled, flinching as Bellamy raised his fist.

“That excuses it? She's devastated you cheated with her Collins. You made her the other woman and now she has to live with the guilt knowing she ruined someone else's life even though it was all on you. Come near her again, I'll smash your fucking face in, got it?” Bellamy growled, shoving away from the small man, only to pivot on his heel and allow his fist to connect with the other man's nose at the words that left his mouth.

“Why are you trying to play her white Knight Blake? We all know that isn't you. You're only ever going to be her best friend, the shoulder she cries on,” He spat out blood as Bellamy straightened to his full height, eyes narrowing further.

“Because, she deserves more than you could ever offer her,” he replied, turning and leaving the bar with a wave to Miller who could only shake his head.

He sat in his car for a few extra minutes once he had made it back to his apartment complex, inhaling a steadying breath and attempting to calm his nerves, to push the violent thoughts from his mind before he climbed those stairs and returned to Clarke who was curled up in his bed. She was something precious to him, something to be treasured. He would do whatever it took to ensure she was happy even if it wasn't with him. He climbed out of his car and made his way to his apartment, unlocking the front door and leaning back against it for a brief moment. Slowly he and Clarke would find their ways to each other, their lives were tied together as Octavia liked to tell him. For now, he would enjoy the time he had with her until she reached the same conclusion he had.

 

 

**A/N: I know I should be working on my other works, but this popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you thought!!!**

 

  
  
  


 


End file.
